While much attention is paid to breaches of computer and network systems in both the lay and technical presses, such breaches of security are not altogether new, and indeed have been around since the inception of computer networks. To counter such security breaches, many systems, especially on the server side, install firewalls to prevent harmful content from entering the system. While helpful, such firewalls and related software and tools take up precious resources on the server side, and lack the ability to evolve and learn from attacks on the system.
The art is therefore in need of a different approach for protecting the integrity of computer network systems.